


5th Avenue

by Blurredgraylines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, SuperCorp, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredgraylines/pseuds/Blurredgraylines
Summary: The AU where you dream of weird hints telling you where your soulmate is. And it happens at maybe age 18, or 21, or even older. You keep getting the same dream over and over again until you find that one particular place and the dream only give hints. But not actual locations. Like maybe 5th Avenue. The dream will show hints of ‘5’ but never the exact location. Then Lena being Lena Luthor, figured it out within three days while Kara Danvers, innocent and clueless, totally didn't get the hints the dreams were telling her.





	5th Avenue

If anything, Lena Luthor was a genius. But that didn’t stop her from worrying about finding her soulmate.  
  
Everyone on Earth have a soulmate. Some people know it at age 18, some at 21 and some even later. Different group of people believed in different deities at work. Some thought of Aphrodite, some thought of Venus, some thought of Cupid and some, never had any to wonder of. But they just knew.  
  
They came in forms of dreams and déjà vu. When it was time, people would start getting dreams. Similar dreams hinting them of a place. They called it the ‘Loop’ because of how you’ll have repeated dreams of a single place. But the Ones Above didn’t make it easy for people. They merely gave hints and clues but never the exact location.  
  
Lena once asked Jess, where was her Loop. A fond smile broke out on her face and she shared her story of meeting The One at a Hockey pitch where she was there to support her brother. She was having dreams about a Hockey flying off field and the faces were all blurry and there was never a clear indication of where the location was. However, the wave of déjà vu that overwhelmed her when she made eye contact with one of the rival team’s supporter told her she found her soulmate.  
  
On her 24th birthday morning, Lena sat upright abruptly in her loft. Darkness clouded her vision and a quick glance over at her bedside LED clock told her that it was barely 5am. She dreamt of coffee and pastries, and all was well until she heard a loud, sudden clap that ringed in her ears. Perhaps just a bad dream.  
  
The young CEO took a moment to compose herself and shook off the dream, chalking it up to the increase in workload at L Corp. She gave a soft sigh, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep in her current distressed state. Instead of trying to ease herself back into the comfort of her bed, she forced herself out of bed to wash up and to start the day.  
  
At 5am.  
  
Once she was significantly refreshed, she refilled the expensive coffee machine sitting on her sleek marble countertop with more coffee capsules and pressed a button. The aroma of coffee wafted into the air and Lena smiled. At least there was quality coffee to help her stay awake.  
  
At 7am, she left the loft and her driver, Vico, greeted her before they drove off towards the building donning the large ‘L’ logo.  
  
Cheers to another day alive, Lena thought as she watched the city pass by.  
  
Although she had been trying to change L Corp for the better, showing her peace offering towards the alien population, there were still people trying to get to her. A target painted on her back for the sins she never committed, but of her Brother. It was no surprise that Supergirl have been making frequent trips to L Corp just to ensure that the young CEO wasn’t hurt by any threats towards her.  
  
“Good morning, Miss Luthor.” Jess greeted as she left her seat to walk with Lena towards her office, updating her of the current stock value of the company as well as informing her the details of the meeting she had that day.  
  
Lena thanked her extremely valued secretary and dismissed her when she finished her daily update. She took some time to compose herself, plastering on her signature CEO face before taking her business iPad and reviewed her materials required for the day.  
  
The day went about as normally as it could, bar some reporters trying to barge their way into L Corp but was taken out by security even faster than they could’ve stated their reasons.  
  
At 8pm, Lena left and Vico sent her back to her loft.  
  
That night, she dreamt of coffee and croissants. But instead of the shrill clap that woke her up, she was met with shattered glass and aliens.  
  
The next dawn, she dreamt of falling confetti with numbers on them. 1 to 5.  
  
Three nights was all it took for Lena to figure out where her Loop was.  
  
She told Jess that she’d be in after 10 for days to come and for her to push back all morning meetings to 11am. Jess nodded in acknowledgement, and guessed the reason for her Boss’s sudden decision.  
  
The city echoed with angry Drivers pressing down on their car wheels, horning and beeping at the unmoving crowd. Vico manoeuvred through the heavy traffic silently, patience radiating through his easy smile and relaxed posture. The music was tuned up to try and block out the incessant horning of the morning crowd.  
  
Lena bobbed her head along to some of the songs and thanked Jess silently for introducing Vico to her after her previous driver got into a bad accident and was unable to continue as Lena’s personal chauffeur. The man was patient and didn’t seem to have a bad bone in his body. He was always polite, and never made a fuss or questioned Lena’s decision - like the sudden change in route from L Corp to a particular coffee shop.  
  
Taking a left turn, the crowd finally eased and Vico eased the car into a parking lot shortly after. He smiled back at Lena when the CEO took her laptop with her and told her to call him 15 minutes before she had to leave. Lena returned the smile and thanked him before making her way into the coffee shop they were parked in front of.  
  
The bells rang when she opened the door, prompting the baristas to look up.  
  
Murmurs echoed through the shop and Lena stiffened, but kept her expression cool as she walked towards the counter and placed her order. She had to admit - the ambience was great and the aroma of the coffee was fragrant and the crowd wasn’t as bad as the hyped chain that rocked the coffee scene since they first opened.  
  
The barista smiled amicably and took her order. If they knew who she was, they made it a point not to show as they asked for her name and smiled even after the name ‘Lena’ was given.  
  
“Collection is on your left. That’ll be $5.60.” The cashier rung her order up and gestured to the left. “Have a good day, Lena!”  
  
Her cup of coffee was served moments later, and Lena took the time to savour the rather delicate taste of the brew. Perhaps Aphrodite knew about her love for coffee and thus the location.  
  
She sat at a corner of the cafe and typed away on her laptop, reviewing the latest update of her company as well as to catch up on the news.  
  
At 9:30am, there was no sign of her soulmate appearing. She sighed and sent a text to Vico, requesting for a pick up at 9:45am. Vico was quick to respond with a “Noted”.  
  
That night, Lena didn’t dream of coffee and aliens.

* * *

  
The baristas knew her name by then, considering how she had been a regular patron for over the month. They were all wondering why Lena had chosen the coffee shop because it wasn’t in L Corp’s vicinity. It was quite a distance away, in fact. Word has gotten around and people were speculating that Lena Luthor, famed CEO, was waiting for her soulmate.  
  
Jess was perplexed, of course. Most people would’ve met up with their soulmates within a week or two at their Loop but Lena had been waiting for a month now. It didn’t match up with the statistics. It was an outlier, in fact. And Lena knew that.  
  
But Lena kept her head up and visited the coffee shop every day without fail, even on weekends. She believed in Aphrodite even when everything seemed to be skewed. She trusted what the Ones above had in store for her and if she had to wait for months, she would.  
  
As much as people painted Lena Luthor as a cold woman who carried the burdens of her last name, she never did much to rectify them. She kept her gaze cool and body straight as she faced the world alone. But deep down, she wanted to believe so badly in having someone who wouldn’t let her walk alone. Lillian had Lionel who shouldered their crimes together. Lex had Lana Lang.

  
The irony of the world when everyone affiliated had their names starting with ‘L’. Or the curse of ‘L’, Lena would love to think. And she briefly wondered if her soulmate would have a name starting with ‘L’ as well.  
  
She was checking on the stock market and observing the rise and drop of her company when a loud crash startled her, causing her to tip over her cup of coffee. Her quick reflexes allowed her to save her laptop from being destroyed by the coffee spillage. Shrill screams caused her to whip her head towards the towering alien that was rummaging through the coffee shop.  
  
National City’s very own superhero flew into the shop and threw rapid punches at the alien, managing to stop its destruction in the shop.  
  
Enraged, the alien snarled and whipped its tail around, knocking Supergirl back into the store. Supergirl crashed and when she looked up, she was staring into troubled green eyes and an unknown vigour overwhelm her body, like a thousand Suns had shined their rays upon her.  
  
Awestruck was an understatement when Lena saw Supergirl looking up at her. Her heart raced and her mind fought over two realisations. One; she found her soulmate. Two; she’s a Super. But the smile that Supergirl sent her way melted the nagging thought of whatever was bad, away.  
  
In a flash of blue and red, Supergirl took off with more force than usual, leaving the ground under her cracked and dusted. Loud grunts from the menacing alien was heard as Supergirl rounded the alien up faster than she usually did and with more energy than she possessed.  
  
Black SUVs and vans rolled to a stop outside the Coffeeshop and multiple armed soldiers jumped out to help apprehend the struggling alien. The team dispatched to render aid to civilians who were injured and to evacuate the neighbouring shops to ensure their safety.  
  
Through it all, Lena stood rooted to her spot with her laptop clutched in her hand.  
  
The next thing she knew, Supergirl was standing right in front of her. The superhero beamed, puffing her chest out proudly.  
  
Lena blinked. And she took in the ‘S’ sign in front of her.  
  
The curse of ‘L’, saved by the light of ‘El’.  
  
The irony, she suppose.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'If you're hearing this' by Hook N Sling, Parson James & Betty Who.  
> I've been lagging behind in updates for the other fics but I'll try to get them up ASAP? :D


End file.
